


Fairy Tail Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles

by olddarkmachine



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot Collection, but relevant tags include, further tags in drabble descriptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olddarkmachine/pseuds/olddarkmachine
Summary: Fairy Tail prompts and drabbles from tumblrCurrent prompt: Smooch-A-Thon #42- …out of pride.The twins have reached terrible twos, and well, she now fully understands why they’re called that and she’s just constantly worried that she’s going to mess it all up.What if she’s not doing this mom thing right?What if they end up hating her?What if?A sudden flicker of blue across the living room window captures her attention as she pulls her hand from the door, shifting her stance so she can look inside over the bushes. First, she sees the twins, both with smiles cracked wide with joy. Levy isn’t sure she’s ever seen them look so happy, now that she thinks about it.Then, she sees Gajeel.





	1. …On a Scar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [snowmadian](https://snowmadien.tumblr.com/) asked: For the writing prompt gajevy a kiss on a scar (20). Please??
>
>> No one is perfect. Gajeel knows this. Perfection is an ideal, never to be met at the risk of raising expectations too high.
>> 
>> No one is perfect. But he thinks that Levy is pretty god damn close. He thinks it now, as they sit together in the library, wrapped in its protective silence. There’s so much to do to prepare for the battle against Zeref, and so very little time to do it, that he knows he shouldn’t be wasting any of it now on thoughts that won’t protect either of them when the time comes.
>> 
>> But Levy is close to perfect. And she’s right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** Angst and fluff and lots of Gajeel just thinking.

No one is perfect. Gajeel knows this. Perfection is an ideal, never to be met at the risk of raising expectations too high.

No one is perfect. But he thinks that Levy is pretty god damn close. He thinks it now, as they sit together in the library, wrapped in its protective silence. There’s so much to do to prepare for the battle against Zeref, and so very little time to do it, that he knows he shouldn’t be wasting any of it now on thoughts that won’t protect either of them when the time comes.

But Levy is close to perfect. And she’s right here.

And she’s his.

Gajeel watches as her brow furrows, her golden eyes flicking back and forth across the page covered in nonsensical letters that only she can work out as she deciphers the magic that will help save them all. Even that mark is perfect, its depth creating a perfect line of concentration between her eyebrows.

Leaning into the palm of his hand with his chin, he lets his gaze draw itself along the perfect point of her nose, following her profile to the full of her lips that move silently around the words on the pages before her.

He loves her, he thinks.

No. That isn’t right. He knows. Has known it from the moment that she found it in herself to forgive him for all that he had done. For the past that he had been dealt.

For the things he had done to her.

He loves her, and the perfect rise of her cheeks, colored with a blush caught between the perfect shade of red wine and crushed roses.

Gajeel loves her, and the perfect spattering of freckles that he can connect into constellations across the bridge of her nose.

He loves the perfect curve of her face, framed by her cornflower hair like a painting of the most perfect day.

No one is perfect, but Levy’s perfect to him.

Gajeel’s eyes continue to roam, cataloging every piece that makes up everything that she is when he feels his heart go cold as she reaches up to push a stray lock back behind her ear. It’s a subtle movement that exposes just a bit more of her skin, revealing a mark that stands out like a slice of moonlight against her lily petal skin.

The scar stretches a couple inches from her hairline, usually obscured by the blue strands, but it always weighs against his shoulders even when he doesn’t see, because he always knows.

Always knows that it’s marring Levy’s perfect skin as a reminder of how easy it would be for her bright light to be snuffed out, because he’d been the one to put it there.

The sight of it now makes his heart stutter as it beats an ugly rhythm into the back of his sternum, sending his pulse screaming through his ears and deafening him in the otherwise quiet library.

No one is perfect, including Levy, because he had made sure she wasn’t with his own two hands.

“Gajeel.” Her voice is a melody that pulls him kicking and screaming from his thoughts as his vision focuses on her warm honey stare that is now fixed on him.

“Yeah, shrimp?” He asks, voice a shade off of breathless. It’s a struggle every time he sees the scar to remind himself that the only one left to forgive, is himself.

“You okay?” Levy asks quietly, setting the book down as she drops her palm onto the back of his other hand, kneading her thumb reassuringly into the side of of his hand. The touch anchors him as he drags a steadying breath between his teeth and nods.

By way of answer, he pulls his hand free from her grasp, moving it slowly to palm at the back of her neck as he leans in. Lilac and ink fills his senses as his nose brushes against her hair and he presses his lips gently to the scar. It’s a chaste kiss, barely there and featherlight, but he hears her breath hitch as he drags his thumb lazily against her escalating pulse.

“I’m fine, Lev,” he breathes into her temple, smiling as he breathes her in.

 _No one is perfect_ , he thinks as he pushes back into his seat and finds himself pinned beneath her sunlit smile.  _But Levy is pretty god damn close._


	2. …In Secrecy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [smartcookie727](https://smartcookie727.tumblr.com/) asked: #8 kiss in secrecy for sildarts...or some good ol gajevy!
>
>> Gildarts felt like a horny teen again, sneaking outside his crush’s house and trying not to get caught by their parents.
>> 
>> Only, he was the parent now, and he was trying desperately not to be caught by his own kid.
>> 
>> He can’t help but laugh at how things never seemed to change as he reaches down to scoop up a small pebble, weighing its heft in his palm before pulling it back behind his ear. Lining up with the topmost window at the right corner of the two story home, Gildarts takes aim.
>> 
>> With his tongue stuck out in mild concentration, he lets it fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** Attempts at sneaking, and some good ol' Sildarts.
> 
> Technically a mini sequel to [Strike!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994514)

Gildarts felt like a horny teen again, sneaking outside his crush’s house and trying not to get caught by their parents.

Only, he was the parent now, and he was trying desperately not to be caught by his own kid.

He can’t help but laugh at how things never seemed to change as he reaches down to scoop up a small pebble, weighing its heft in his palm before pulling it back behind his ear. Lining up with the topmost window at the right corner of the two story home, Gildarts takes aim.

With his tongue stuck out in mild concentration, he lets it fly.

For a single, solitary moment of baited silence, he watches as it sluices through the air before hitting the window pane with a small  _clink!_  of pebble against glass.

 _Bullseye_ , he thinks triumphantly as he dips down to grab another rock buried within the damp soil. Lost deep within his thoughts as he turned his focus back up to the window, he misses the soft footfalls behind him.

“What are you doing, Gildarts?” Silver’s voice comes from behind him as he raises his hand again to line up for another throw that never gets the chance. Though low, it still makes him jump as a loud, shocked sound erupts from his throat. Dropping the pebble, Gildarts turns on his heel in time to catch the bright light of laughter that lightens the color of Silver’s dark eyes.

It would have been enough to make his heart rate spike if his sudden emergence from the shadows hadn’t done that already.

“Being romantic?” It’s more of a question than an answer as he scratches at the back of his head sheepishly, offering a small, apologetic smile to the other man. 

Sighing loudly, Silver shakes his head as he rolls his eyes as he closes the distance between them.

“It looks to me like you’re trying to be sneaky,” his voice is low and burning, filled with smoke and embers as he raises a careful hand and presses it just above Gildarts’ heart. He wonders if he can feel the way it thrums at the contact.

Hell, he wonders if he can hear it.

“Just didn’t want to get caught by the kids is all,” Gildarts says, heat collecting in his cheeks as his eyes flick down to where Silver’s hand it held, riding the waves of his deep breathes. A loud clicking fills the air as Silver tsks at him, curling his fingers into the fabric as Gildarts’ shirt.

“The kids fell asleep hours ago,” his voice dips even lower as he tugs on the fabric, pulling Gildarts closer without any fight. “Now you’re just late.”

There’s barely anytime to brace himself for the sudden sparks and flames that erupt across his skin as Silver’s lips crash into his. They lick the inside of his skin and fill his chest until the fire is all consuming and he’s burning with it as he hums into the kiss, pressing deeper until it hurts.

He sure does love to burn.

Teeth nip at his bottom lip, pinching it sharply and making him gasp before Silver moves back with a mischievous glint in his eye. Gildarts doesn’t miss the way his hold on his shirt only tightens.

“Any chance I can make it up to you?” He breathes, unable to focus on anything else beside the quirk of Silver’s full lips and the way it grows into a fully realized smile at the question. It only makes his heart stutter louder as Silver tugs him forward once more.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	3. …Out of Pride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [the-laurel-tree](the-laurel-tree.tumblr.com) asked: ~~#41 and~~ 42 with Gajevy  <3 (sheith as well if you think that fits them more)
>
>> The twins have reached terrible twos, and well, she now fully understands why they’re called that and she’s just constantly worried that she’s going to mess it all up.
>> 
>> What if she’s not doing this mom thing right?
>> 
>> What if they end up hating her?
>> 
>> _What if?_
>> 
>> A sudden flicker of blue across the living room window captures her attention as she pulls her hand from the door, shifting her stance so she can look inside over the bushes. First, she sees the twins, both with smiles cracked wide with joy. Levy isn’t sure she’s ever seen them look so happy, now that she thinks about it.
>> 
>> Then, she sees Gajeel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Tags:** So domestic your teeth will rot. Family. The Trouble Twins.
> 
> Just out of pride for Gajevy since I combined #41 with your other Sheith prompt :3

Levy breathes a heavy sigh as she places her hand on the front doorknob, feeling the sun warmed metal against her palm as she steadies herself to enter.

It isn’t that she wasn’t happy to be home. That wasn’t the case at all, but she would be a liar if she said she wasn’t mourning the end of her trip. She loves Gajeel, and she loves the twins, but she also loved the quiet of the mountain spa and the massage that had worked out all her muscles and left her boneless.

It had been a nice rest, but now it’s back to being a mom, and she’s equal parts excited and scared.

The twins have reached terrible twos, and well, she now fully understands why they’re called that and she’s just constantly worried that she’s going to mess it all up.

What if she’s not doing this mom thing right?

What if they end up hating her?

_What if?_

A sudden flicker of blue across the living room window captures her attention as she pulls her hand from the door, shifting her stance so she can look inside over the bushes. First, she sees the twins, both with smiles cracked wide with joy. Levy isn’t sure she’s ever seen them look so happy, now that she thinks about it.

Then, she sees Gajeel.

Standing between the pair, he has a child hanging from either arm, alternating them as he lifts them up in a show of strength and silliness. His own smile bright, so much so it’s almost blinding as he laughs, throwing his head back with his mirth. It shakes his shoulders as he pulls both arms up, earning him a squeal of elation that she can hear through the window pane.

Burning pride ignites inside her chest, leaving nothing in its path except the feeling that has tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

As life had had it, Gajeel had come to her a darkened thing. Dealt a bad hand, he’d let himself believe that his life was forfeit to his circumstance, but Levy had known better. She’d always known better. And even in his darkest times, she’d always held onto hope that as long as she believed enough for the both of them, it would all work out.

And now, she knows it has.

Before her, with their children tucked in his arms against his chest now, Gajeel is the man she always knew he would be.

The dragon slayer starts to pepper the twins’ faces with kisses as they swat at him playfully. That only makes him kiss harder, laughing into their skin as his arms tighten just enough to squeeze.

With her own smile large and wide, Levy turns away from the scene, pushing open the front door without hesitation as she tears into the home and jumps at her family without announcement.

“Mama!” The twins shriek as she feels small hands grab at her shirt, tugging at her as Gajeel chuckles and loosens his grip on the kids so she can take them in her arms. They’re warm against her skin as they mirror their father and begin to press quick kisses all over her cheeks.

Levy sees the crinkles at Gajeel’s eyes as he smiles at them, turning his garnet eyes warm as she steps toward him.

“Shrimp,” he says lowly, a greeting balanced on the tip of his tongue. She never gets to hear it as she presses up on her toes, snatching the words from his mouth as she pushes a burning kiss against his lips.

There’s so much she could say to him about how proud she is of him, and of their life, but she hopes that for now, this is enough.

Levy nips at his lip playfully before pulling away, cheeks heating at the sound of the twins’ disgusted chorus of  _ew_ ’s.

“I missed you too, Lev,” Gajeel breathes, reaching between their kids and cradling her cheek within his palm as he stroked a line across her freckled cheek. The moment is sweet and tender, a picture of everything she knew that they could have, and suddenly the weight of all her insecurities dissipate with the heated touch.

She had always known things were going to work out.


End file.
